


The Villain and the Superstar

by lostintheclouds321



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is the Shawn Mendes of DC, Gay Barry Allen, I watched a Shawn Mendes concert for this, M/M, No Spoilers, OOC, POV Barry Allen, POV Leonard Snart, Singing, The Flash - Freeform, Wow literally none of Barry’s friends are in this, barry is a singer, celebrity!barry, coldflash - Freeform, he’s still the flash, in this fic - Freeform, not a songfic, powers, rushed fic, whoops, you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintheclouds321/pseuds/lostintheclouds321
Summary: Sure Leonard Snart is a criminal, but that doesn’t mean he cant enjoy rising singer/songwriter Barry Allen’s music. And why does the Flash even care what kind of music Len is into?





	1. First Encounters

Word on the street was that the Flash was dating Barry Allen. Barry Allen had been on tour for nine months now, and everywhere the singer had been, the Flash had been as well before zooming back to Central City. Leonard hated their suspected relationship with a burning passion. No, he wasn’t _jealous_ (as his sister Lisa had suggested) but Barry Allen was probably the only artist he liked, Len thought he deserved better. The kid’s voice was soothing and his lyrics always managed to stroke a chord with the thief (plus he was openly gay, and that of course raised Len’s hopes for an impossible chance).

His crew was sort of over his obsession as he’d play the signer’s albums on repeat before any heist (an odd sort of tell) but they put up with it for their own safety. The last time someone criticized Len’s music taste, they were frozen and then sent to the bottom of the river. From then on, no one even mentioned Barry Allen in a bad way. It didn’t pass him by when his crew would try to get him interested in different artists, but they always sounded graining on Len’s ears, their lyrics artificial, and their emotions stripped from the song.

So Len would stick with listening to Barry Allen’s music. It made him feel.

“Len,” his sister sang from beside him, “You ready for the concert?”

Ah yes, the concert. Barry Allen was making his last stop in Central City, he did live here after all. He had two concerts planned for his hometown and Len had tickets to both of them. While Len would usually do what ever it took to avoid sweaty teenagers, Barry Allen was worth it. Besides, he was only just thirty five, he wasn’t too old. Sadly, Barry Allen rarely did meet and greets so Len would just have to ‘run into him’ on the street afterwards. Easy peasy.

“Ready enough,” he grumbled. He wasn’t too dressed up, but he was also not wearing his usual casual wear. Instead he’d opted for a button down and his leather jacket (as they were taking the motorcycle). He looked over Lisa’s golden dress and nodded to his motorcycle. Lisa was pretty much the only one who listened to Barry’s music when Len wasn’t forcing it upon everyone, but she was only going to one concert. She had people to meet or something to steal, or both, Len didn’t bother remembering.

The ride there, Len couldn’t stop going over all the ways tonight could go wrong. The Flash could show up, a meta could attack, someone might try to talk to him, but no, even if all these things happened, Len wouldn’t let his night be ruined.

 

Barry was always nervous before a concert. This had been his first tour and it had overall gone well. Sure, he’d slipped a few times when he’d needed to break out the Flash in other places, but other than that it was fun. Plus, he got to sleep in his own bed basically every night because he still had to patrol the city so it didn’t feel like much traveling.

Now, he was hiding behind the curtain, listening to the soft murmur of the crowd. It wasn’t exactly calming, but it made him feel all warm inside to know that so many people in his city had shown up to show him support. And there were the people who really mattered -Joe, Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin- were all backstage with him. From under the curtain, he watched as the lights dimmed. Gripping his guitar he made eye contact with his manager who nodded and he prepared to step on the stage.

Muffled by the curtain a young girl screamed his name, “I love you!” Came her high pitched squeal and Barry relaxed into himself before stepping out through the thick fabrics. That first step started the feeling he always got when he stepped out on stage. It felt like, for once, the speed force wasn’t stretching out his time. It felt so natural and any thoughts fled his mind. For that second, there wasn’t anything else holding his attention. He was just Barry Allen, a singer and nothing else.

When he looked over the audience, it seemed as if there wasn’t a single empty spot and his chest warmed. This would be a good concert he knew it. Confidently, he stepped up to the microphone and cleared his throat before turning on the mic, “Central City! It’s good to be home!” A scream came from the entire crowd and he took that as his time to pull his guitar strap over the back of his neck, “This one is called Running Home to You and was inspired by this city’s best hero, you all know who I’m talking about!” And he began to sing.

He felt a bit egotistical saying that but after he’d admitted to his manager that it came to his mind on a run, she’d made him say it. The words fell out of his mouth as smoothly as butter and his breath barely hitched (after the strike, his breathing became more controlled). Looking over the audience he couldn’t help but smile, while almost everyone was holding out their smartphones, he saw a bunch of cute signs. He blushed at the ones that declared he was in love with the Flash (because it was just a bit awkward) and smiled at the ones that wished him his best.

By the third song, he had to strip off his jean jacket and mentally cringed at the amount of screams he got for it. When he turned around sharply a glint of gold caught his eye and -it couldn’t be. There was Lisa Snart -wearing a slim gold dress but still with her red clad lips- standing in the crowd with a huge smile. Barry’s eyes were naturally pulled to her older brother standing right next to her. A heat pulled itself to Barry’s cheeks when he saw the criminal in a barely buttoned button down. He’d never seen the man actually smile before, but he certainly was doing it right now. And while Barry would never admit it, the older man was looking very attractive in that moment.

The thief held the eye contact with him and Barry forced himself to look away. He had a concert to focus on.

 

Len, stepping out of the event center, this all felt unreal. He and Barry Allen had definitely made eye contact. He tried to tell himself that the blush he’d seen on the singer’s face had just been from the heat, but he _wanted_ to believe that it was Len himself who had brought that on. For once in his life, a million scenarios of how this could go _right_ ran through his head. And Len hardly ever though positively.

Mentally, he thanked Lisa’s gold dress for drawing the artist’s attention. Waiting by his motorcycle for his sister he counted the minutes until he would be able to see Barry sing again. The man’s voice had flowed so easily into his ears and he wanted that feeling back. There were somethings his earbuds just didn’t give him: the sound of the occasional breath into the mic or the way Barry’s eyes closed with a flutter when he hit that high note just right.

Len’s frozen heart had been momentarily melted and it wasn’t a bad feeling.

A flash of yellow and Len was snapped out of his thoughts, “Flash-“ he said in a low voice with a slight glare; but he couldn’t seem to get the venom into his voice, as he had suspected, not even the Flash’s appearance could ruin the great mood he was in.

“Leonard Snart, what brings you to this concert?” He asked, accusatory.

Len let out a low chuckle, of course the Flash was defensive of the place, he and Barry were dating, “So formal, I insist, call me Len. And why can’t criminals enjoy a little bit of good music?” He drawled.

For some reason the Flash blushed but Len ignored how good that made him feel, “N-no, I never sa-said that,” he barely managed to squeak out. And wow, Len had never seen the Flash this flustered before.

“Sure, and why are you here may I ask? Why aren’t you off canoodling with your boyfriend?” He gritted out. He hated to say it, but if it was true...

A tilt of his head, and the Flash was displaying textbook confusion, “My boyfriend? What do you- Barry?” He asked, for such a fast guy he certainly took a while to catch up, “Barry is not my boyfriend!” He said adamantly, as if even the idea was scandalous.

Len couldn’t stop the grin that came onto his face, half teasing, happy real, “And why not? You’re both cute enough,” he joked but Barry got even redder. What was with the speedster today?

The hero groaned in annoyance, “Just don’t joke about it, I would - could never date Barry Allen. It’s literally impossible.”

“Wow, someone’s in the friend zone.”

“Seriously, Snart?” The Flash asked and Len added ‘teasing about Barry’ to the list of ways he could get under the speedster’s suit, “It’s not a thing and he and I just wish everyone would stop talking about it. It’s embarrassing.” He admitted.

The thief fought the urge to scoff, instead he gave a fake salute and, “I’ll make sure to spread the word.”

Almost at the same time, they both got a ding from their respective devices. The Flash had some sort of fancy watch and Len just pulled out his phone. It was a text from his sister, “Won’t be coming home tonight ;)” and that in of itself was more than Len needed to know. He knew his sister went out with guys a lot but he made her swear never to give him too many details about her sex life. If she was ever in any real danger he could just track her down.

Looking up, he saw that his nemesis (who wasn’t acting very nemesis-y at the moment) had a similar expression as his own, “What, lose a date?” He said with no real malice.

“My friend cancelled on me, apparently he met up with a girl at the concert.” He said dejectedly.

“You’ll be fine,” Len hopped onto his motorcycle and shoved on his helmet haphazardly, “Well, it was nice chatting with you, Scarlet. Maybe I’ll see you at the next concert,” he hinted at, winking.

 

Something was going to go wrong, Barry was positive. He wasn't sure if it was going to be Snart (though he doubted it for some reason) or a different meta, but he couldn't shake the thought that someone was going to target this concert. Luckily, he had the suit close by in case something really _did_ go wrong. He tried to tell himself that he would be fine but when he stepped out on stage, his feeling of anxiety didn't go away. True to his beliefs, by the fifth song, an audience member revealed themselves to be a meta. With wings. Just great.

Because Barry had to run away at a normal stored as not to give away his identity, the meta was able to grab him before he could get into his suit. He guessed his luck. As she flew away carrying him to a skylight in the ceiling, he looked down and saw Leonard Snart aiming his cold gun. They locked eyes and Barry gave him a note of approval, in an instant, the meta's wings were frozen and Barry was falling. There was nothing he could do to slow himself down. Then out of nowhere, a span of ice appeared beneath him and he was sliding into Captain Cold's arms.

The thief's arms and chest were not cold add his name suggested, but rather very warm, even for Barry. All the singer wanted to do was stay there but the fans had other plans. They ushered Snart to the stage and the thief put him down when Barry just wanted to be stolen away. 

He looked how savior in the eyes and breathed out a simple "Thank you," andearned ablush from the older man. He almost didn’t notice the security guards dragging the meta’s limp body out of the concert hall.

"No problem, kid, you sing well," Barry felt a blush come to his own face and _how_ _had_ _that_ _not_ _already_ _been_ _there_? Barry was often fast to blush, probably because of how fast his blood moved through his body.

Leonard Snart turned around add if to leave but Barry -quick as can be- grabbed the older man's collar and he turned to face the singeragain. Barry was crouched on how knees and uncomfortable in every way, but despite the numerous fans crowding them, Barry grabbed the thief's hand and used the pen he always kept in his back pocket (in case he thought of a song) and wrote down his personal number. The fans all looked away as if embarrassed or just being kind but Leonard Snart kept eye contact throughout the whole affair.

"In case I ever need saving again," He said with a wink. He felt like he always did when he was on stage but this time it wasn't because of the result audience watching their every move, it was because of the man directly in front of him. Barry knew he would do anything to keep this feeling (and the man attached) around.

Shaking himself from his disbelief, Snart grinned (but it seemed more like a smile) and held his hand with his other gingerly as if the smallest touch would erase the number. It was cute.

"Thanks, kid. I'll make sure to keep in touch."

As he watched Leonard leave, he stood back up and addressed the audience who wereclearly in shock, "I've still got the songs to do, you guys still want to hear them?"

That simple question was enough to shake them out of their collective reverie and they all cheered for Barry, because they weren’t going to let a meta attack (now just a commonality) ruin their good time.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a date!

Leonard Snart had a date. It seemed unbelievable to him but a quick glance at his phone confirmed that it was real. Almost immediately after he left the concert, he’d texted the singer and got a reply. They talked about simple things, full of mundane information (Barry’s favorite color was blue and he had an adopted sister named Iris) and some worrying facts (Barry’s adopted _father_ was none other than Joe West and the singer was very close to the whole precinct). Len didn’t mention anything about his ‘job’ but had the impression that Barry already knew -that Barry didn’t seem to care was remarkable.

Two days into texting, Len called Barry to ask him out on a date for the weekend and the singer had ecstatically agreed. Their short conversations over text turned into long calls where the two men would take about their days and their histories. When Len learned about Barry’s family history, he winced but it quickly turned into realization that he had already met the kid’s dad (Henry Allen, the doctor of Iron Heights).

Despite all of their talking, Len didn’t feel prepared for the date. He’d planned out every aspect and managed to work around any hitch that could go wrong, but something still felt off. _He_ _was_ _nervous_. He had stolen jewels galore and some of the most highly guarded paintings, but he was worried he wouldn’t be able to steal the singer’s heart. It was cheesy, but it was all he could think about.

Would it be awkward? They were nearly ten years apart and Len worried how the conversation would hold. He had memorized a million topics and questions but at the thought of Barry he couldn’t seem to pull any one to mind. Maybe it wasn’t meant to be?

“Hey Len!” Came a light voice from behind him, the voice he’d only heard over the grain speaker of his burner phone but sounded a million times better in person. Len smiled at the nickname Barry had started using and turned to face him.

“Now, now, now, what’s a pretty guy like you doing in a place like this?” Len asked without any malice. They’d planned to meet up closer to the heart of the city so Len had no idea how the celebrity had found him.

“I couldn’t wait, but had a feeling you’d be here,” he said innocently, tilting his head to the side. _Here_ was Sinners and Saints so Len was eager to get out of the area before anyone saw them together. He didn’t want to imagine their jeers if they somehow recognized Barry.

But of course, anything that can go wrong _will_ (thanks a lot Murphy’s Law) as just as Len put his hand on the small of Barry’s back to lead them away, Mick -looming and giant as he was- stepped out of the bar, “I’d recognize that voice anywhere!” He declared and Len glared at his partner, he better not let it slip that he- “It’s really Barry Allen, in the flesh. How did Len get a spot in line for you?” He asked incredulously, as if Len had done some dirty deed to meet Barry. Before Barry could answer -and the singer was already bright red- Mick continued on, “Len’s always making us listen to your music, but it’s good to know it wasn’t all for naught because here you are!”

The younger man leaned further into Len’s touch as he let out a small “Us?”

“Yeah, the whole crew!” Mick turned to shout to the bar and Len moved his hand from Barry’s back to grab the kid’s wrist, they’d have to make a break for it.

Pulling lightly, Len pulled Barry to his motorcycle and handed him a helmet. Fluidly, they moved onto the black bike together as if they’d done it a million times. The singer seemed to understand the importance of leaving before everyone saw him and wrapped his arms tightly around Len’s waist. The thief turned on and revved his bike before they were off towards their date.

Albeit a hectic start, Len surmised that it couldn’t really go any worse than this.

 

Barry liked the feeling of Len’s tight abdomen on his arms. He liked how when his fingers trailed, Len would give off a small shiver but not do any thing about it. While it wasn’t the best idea to distract Len who was driving the motorcycle, Barry trusted the thief and didn’t want to stop. It was interesting to see how Len reacted to his touch.

He almost didn’t want to get off the motorcycle. But then he saw where they had pulled up and felt his jaw drop. Len stopped the motorcycle and waited for Barry to get off before handing off his keys to a valet. Len had brought him to the most expensive hotel in the city, The Cordova. Even though he had a lot of money from his singing, Barry didn’t really spend it. He’d grown up middle class and had never really seen the point of spending copious amounts of money on a meager dish (especially with his metabolism). But Len took his hand and Barry felt relaxed even in the high class lobby. A concierge recognized him on sight and began to lead them through a many a hallway and up an elevator. It didn’t seem like they were going to a well known place.

Barry’s suspicions were confirmed when the concierge reached an ornate wooden doorway. He opened it to reveal a dark room lit up with candles and beautiful decor. In the center was a round table set up for two. Len looked over and grinned at him once the concierge left them alone.

“How did you-“

“Let’s just say I was able to pull a few favors and get this room for what I wanted,” he said, Len’s eyes locked onto Barry’s with a steely, lustful gaze, “You.”

Maybe it was all of the nerves in his stomach or the corniness of what Len had just said, but Barry started laughing. Looking up to make sure he hadn’t offended his date, Barry was relieved when he saw a slight grin come onto Len’s face.

Barry had never even begun to think that Leonard Snart, of all people, had a romantic side. While Barry had always known that there was good in the thief, he hadn’t ever thought of the other many aspects of ‘Captain Cold.’

“What, too much?” He asked sarcastically, ever one to stand back up after a set back (if Barry’s laugh could be categorized as such).

The younger man shook his head, quickly regaining his composure, “No, it’s perfect. I guess I’ve just- no one’s ever done something like this for me before,” Barry admitted, referring to the rose petals scattered around the ground, the blue highlights to the room, and _was_ _that_ _an_ _ice_ _sculpture_? Normally, he might have felt out of place in such a luxurious place, but with Len still holding tight to his hand in a comfortable way he couldn’t help but feel at ease.

“You’re worth it,” said the older man earnestly, with a slight tug that Barry wouldn’t have felt if he hadn’t been so focused on his date, he guided Barry to the side of the room and opened the navy blue curtains to reveal the entirety of Central City. The singer hadn’t realized they’d gone up so high.

A soft violin came from the ceiling and Barry recognized it as Sarasate, a composer who Barry had only briefly mentioned as his favorite violinist on one of their phone calls. Touched, he gave Len’s hand a small squeeze in recognition of the gesture.

When Len looked down to him, Barry felt as if this might be one of the best nights he’d ever had. Two waiters entered the room and laid out their meals (which Barry had to assume Len had pre-organized.)

“Shall we?” Len offered and Barry nodded, he hadn’t had the chance to eat much that day and was starving. When he sat down and saw the beautiful salmon covered in some kind of lavender sauce with kale and braised potatoes on the side, he could feel his mouth watering. The food was exquisite and with the first bite, Barry could hardly restrain the moan that came out of his throat. Embarrassed, Barry tried to gage the older man’s reaction. The man seemed to be looking away but Barry thought he spotted a red rising up the man’s neck in the light of the candles.

Before Barry could further test the man’s reaction regarding his noise, Len spoke up and quite bluntly asked, “Why did you give me your phone number? At the concert.”

The younger man wasn’t quite sure what the older man was asking, “You saved my life,” he responded. While he likely could’ve dealt with the meta on his own, Len had defended him. This didn’t seem to be the right answer as Len pursed his lips and took another bite of his food. Maybe the older man was worried that this was just a date to repay him. But it wasn’t, “And-“ Barry started, but waited until Len was looking into his eyes, “When I’m with you, it’s like I’m on the stage.”

“Is that a good thing, Barry?”

Barry nodded, “Of course it is! I always feel like my life is moving too fast for anyone to keep up with. It’s sort of- lonely. But then I get on stage and everything slows down and I really feel like I can be honest.”

Len’s lips parted in understanding but kept Barry’s gaze. Barry thought about how honest he was going to be with his date. Would he ever get around to telling him that he was the Flash? Did this thing they were staring even mean anything to the thief? Did it mean anything to Barry? If this beating in his chest and the feeling he got when he looked into Len’s blue eyes meant anything, then yes, it did mean something to Barry. But even if Barry told him everything, how would their lives play out? Would they be able to maintain a relationship with the clashing their alter-egos sometimes had?

Barry felt a small tap on his foot and he looked back up, his thoughts having sent his eyes to his plate, “You’re thinking about something too much,” the criminal told him.

“Well, I guess I think I should be honest with you. I’m the-“

A crash and a person was sent hurdling through the window on their side. Barry jumped out of his chair and Len moved to stand in front of him. In a heap in front of them was the meta that had come to Barry’s concert, wings and all.

She stood up as if her body was on strings, as if she was a marionette coming to life limb by limb, her head was the last to snap up but when it did she set her sights on the singer. Barry watched as Len patted down his jacket for his cold gun but came up empty. It was up to Barry to get them out of harm’s way.

He tugged on Len’s unbuttoned suit jacket and pulled him back before standing in front of the thief. Len tried to push his way back in front of the singer but Barry was stronger than he looked, “Don’t worry Len, I’ve got this,” he tried to assure the older man, to clearly no avail.

“Barry, she’s here for _you_ , you can’t-” but then Barry was pulling away from the man’s warmth and pushing the meta out the window, along with himself.

Len screamed for him but Barry was already running down the side of the building, yellow lightning came off of his body in waves. He didn’t look back for fear of what Len’s reaction would be, betrayal, perhaps? Disgust, even?

As the meta was now flying just a few feet away from the side of the building, Barry grabbed her leg and ran to the bottom. She’d chosen the wrong date to interrupt. Once they were at the bottom, he readjusted so he was carrying her and took off to the police station where there were meta dampening collars. Dumping her there, he ran back to the hotel in a flash and up into the room he’d just been in.

However, Len was nowhere to be found. Well, if his date wasn’t there maybe he’d gone to look for Barry. He could always call- Barry put his hand on the pocket that had held his phone only to find it empty. He’d bet his life savings that it was lying shattered on the concrete below the building. So much for the best night of his life. Len probably hated him for ruining their dinner.

Len had seriously fucked up. After Barry had jumped out of the window, giving Len a heart attack, Len hadn’t really known what to do. Or think. He’d fallen for Barry so quickly and maybe it made sense because he’d been around the Flash so much. There had always been some unresolved tension between the hero and villain but now Len wasn’t sure if their lives should collide.

He’d tried to meet up with Barry at the bottom of the building but couldn’t find the singer/speedster. The valet came out upon seeing Len’s recognizable face and handed him the motorcycle and keys even though Len hadn’t asked for them. He hopped on his motorcycle and rushed to the police station. Barry would probably linger there a bit to make sure the meta was securely put away so maybe Len could catch up. They seriously needed to talk.

However, Barry wasn’t there and Len pushed his bike back to the hotel. He saw what he assumed was Barry’s phone smashed to pieces on the concrete. The concierge who had led them up to their private room came out and handed Len a letter. He seemed almost sorry, “This is from your date, he appeared to be a bit distraught.”

Len’s heart twisted and he opened the letter to see only one rushed sentence, “I’m sorry for lying and I understand why you left.”

So yeah, Len had fucked up. He should have just waited for Barry to come back. But he knew that thought never would’ve crossed his mind. When he saw Barry leave through the window, he’d immediately thought that the speedster wasn’t going to come back. Though the truth had come as surprise as to him, it made sense in a way. He saw it in the way Barry looked at Len that first concert, in the way that the Flash had denied his relationship with Barry (himself), and in the way that Barry had been unbothered even when the meta grabbed him off the stage to fly away with.

Len wished there was a way he could get back in contact with the singer. His thoughts returned to the crushed phone right outside the Cordova. Burying is head in his hands, Len let out a shout before remembering he was in a public place. Barry really was something to make him lose his cool like that.

He started up his motorcycle again and rode it all the way back to Saints and Sinners, he needed a drink. Sensing their Captain’s bad mood, no one approached Len except for Mick. Len took a seat on the oily red stool and ordered his usual, along with asking the bar keep to grab his cold gun from behind the counter. He never should have left it behind

“What? Did the little singer find out you weren’t whoever you said you were?” Mick guessed, unaware of the fact that Barry had known who he was this whole time.

After taking a long gulp of his beer, Len shook his head, “No, I was the one who fucked it all up,” he said with a strain in his voice. He didn’t exactly like admitting his weaknesses.

Mick sputtered, as far as he knew, Len always stuck to the plan 24/7, “Well, what’d ya do that for?” He demanded.

Len groaned, “I thought he was going to run away from me.”

“Damn, Len. You really like this kid, huh?”

“Yeah, I do.” Len said softly, slumping onto the counter. He thought about how Barry’s hands had curled around his waist, how Barry looked at him upon seeing the room, how he wanted Barry to never feel lonely again. Fuck. “I need to find him now.” The only way he’d ever get another chance was if he went to find the scarlet speedster now.

“Len- think this through,” Mick pleaded gruffly.

But no, “Look at where plans got me, moping over a beer. I’m not going to find Barry with a blueprint!” He insisted and was out the door in a rush.

 

Barry sure was having a hell of a night. After he’d returned to find Len missing and wrote him an apology, he’d went out to look for crime. He would’ve even settled for a mugging, anything to get Len off of his mind. However, of course the city decided that tonight would be the night where all crime just mysteriously halted. Because even if Barry had saved the city countless times, it wasn’t willing to give Barry just a little extra crime. Rude.

So Barry sat on top of one of Central City’s highest skyscrapers (which still wasn’t that high) waiting for anything interesting to happen. He wasn’t in his flash suit, but he was still ready -muscles tensed- for even the smallest hint of crime. So what if he ended up beating up a mugger in his suit? They still would have deserved it.

Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw it. A rising column of ice -it couldn’t be- and on top was the man he’d just left as his date. What could he possibly be doing?

He sped over to another building to get a closer building and saw that Len not only had his cold gun, but a bullhorn as well, “Flash!” He screamed, and Barry felt chills go down his spy at the prospect of Len’s anger, “Come on! I need to apologize!” And Barry for once didn’t feel like he needed to run. Well, of course he needed to run, but at least he didn’t have to run away.

Living up to his name, Barry ran across the roofs of buildings and picked up Len in a _flash_ , he took the criminal to his apartment because where else would the be able to have a sensible conversation. he didn’t think about what it meant that he was giving on of his ( _past_?) villains his address, or even a fan (?) his address. He just knew that it was a safe place and he was willing to share it with the older man.

“That sure was a fast reply,” the man snarked.

“Len,” Barry said. His hair was blown back from his forehead and he felt all clammy but knew it wasn’t from the running. He was nervous. “I’m so sor-“

But before he could finish, Len had closed on him and placed his own lips against the singer’s. At first, it was no more sexy than assembling a sandwich, but as Barry began to respond to Len’s advances, they began to create a rhythm together. It was rushed, it didn’t feel like the only chance they’d get. It wasn’t scalding, it didn’t feel like something scandalous. Instead, it was soft and warm, as if they were testing the waters. Seeing what they and their partner enjoyed, and how to improve on where they were right then. It wasn’t a kiss to end all kisses, but rather a kiss to start off something wonderful.

When they finally did pull away for breath, Len pulled Barry against his chest, desperate for contact, “I shouldn’t have left. When I saw you fall-“

“Controlled jump.”

“ _ **Fall**_ , I didn’t think I would be able to see you again. I was just thinking, ‘This is it, now that he’s gone, I’m never going to have a second chance with him.’ But I should have trusted you to come back. Sure, you’re the Flash, and always rushing all over the world whenever you’re needed. But you’re also Barry Allen, the kid who millions of people adore -within reason.”

Barry nuzzled closer to Len, his cheek parallel to the expanse of Len’s chest, and listened to the thief’s heart beat, “I thought you left because I had lied to you.”

Len just snickered, “As if I could ever leave you, Barry. We’ll just have to make up this date later, I mean, if you’re willing?” Len asked awkwardly, probably not accustomed to asking for second chances.

“Actually, I think this whole debacle can be solved pretty easily,” Barry said mischievously, pulling away from his- his Len.

Len caught the glint in Barry’s eyes, “Oh, and how is that?” He asked coyly, despite knowing what Barry was talking about.

Barry didn’t give any kind of traditional answer, but rather, he kissed Len again, this time more passionately than before. No longer unsure, he let Len in and their tongues clashed together in a battle for dominance, Barry eventually gave in.

They were about to have a _very_ long night and Barry figured he’d get all sorts of chances to kiss Len how he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yay! More trash.  
> Jesi~

**Author's Note:**

> I will be the first and definitely not the last to admit that this fic is trash. The characters are admittedly out of character but it was also super rushed on my part. But I’ve been reading so much ColdFlash FanFiction that when I had this idea I had to write it because no one else was going to. Plus, SEASON FIVE IS COMING OUT and I can’t wait. I miss Len though :(  
> Anyway, I hope at least one person enjoys this fic. Thanks very much for reading.  
> Jesi~


End file.
